Radio access networks are used for delivering voice communications to mobile user equipment such as a cellular telephone or a smart phone. The battery lifetime of mobile devices is an issue for performance and user satisfaction. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide robust communication channel and either improve power consumption or do not negatively impact power consumption.